1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly, to a stand for a display device having an enhanced elastic member for the stand so as to be provided with a small main link and to be smoothly movable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical stand for a display device includes a base unit placed on a horizontal surface and a main link connecting the base unit to a monitor main body of the display device. The main link has a lower end rotatably supported by a pair of brackets fixed to the base unit, and an upper end connected to the monitor main body and allowing adjustment of the monitor main body to a desired tilting angle.
A recent stand further includes a auxiliary link that facilitates unfolding of the main link. Generally, the auxiliary link includes two parallel link members and a tension spring (also referred to as a spring) disposed between the two link members.
The function of the spring will now be described. When the stand is place on a horizontal surface in an upright position, the shape of the spring is not changed. However, when the stand is folded, the spring is stretched. Thus, when the stand is unfolded, the link members of the auxiliary link are pulled toward each other by the elastic force of the spring, thereby rapidly returning the stand to the upright position.
As mentioned above, the spring formed on the auxiliary link is generally disposed between the link members. The spring has a thickness of at least 1 cm to exert a tension force when the stand is unfolded.
Further, the link members of the auxiliary link must be thicker than the spring in order to stably support the spring. Therefore, the thickness of the main link is disadvantageously thick since the auxiliary link is thick.
Furthermore, since the spring installed on the auxiliary link is thick, the stand is not smoothly unfolded.